Jimmy Neutron Wiki
is a collaborative website about the Jimmy Neutron franchise. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. This wiki was created by Shreyman. Currently, we have and also on this wiki. Just so you know newcomers, we are doing the episodes in production and chronological order, not in airdate. So don't bother by changing the order, if you do, you will be suspended. Check out the to help you get started! Jimmy Neutron is a CG-animated franchise produced for Nickelodeon. It tells the tales of Jimmy Neutron, a teenage boy genius with an impossible I.Q of 210. He goes along with his friends creating wacky inventions, but they always go wrong and cause disaster or destruction. But don't worry, he is not alone! Jimmy is also the leader of Team Neutron! Making up the rest of the gang are his best friends; Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Nick Dean, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax. These kids are always off on a new fun adventure! Together, they must save the world from sure destruction...and get to school on time. |- | TV Shows |- | Movies |} Founder:Shreyman Help Wanted * We're working to improve this wiki as much as possible. We need your help on the following: ** Write in-depth summaries for episodes. ** Rewrite character pages. ** Proofread any misspellings on articles. ** Help add templates to character, episode, and video game pages. * Vandalism and spam won't be tolerated. If you do it, you'll be banned from Jimmy Neutron Wiki. * We do production and chronological order! Not airdates, so don't think about changing the order. If you do, you'll be banned! * Please help upload more images, as long as they're related to Jimmy Neutron and good-quality. Unrelated files to Jimmy Neutron and Planet Sheen will be deleted unless it's a used personal image. * We also do not count non-JN or Planet Sheen characters as part of the canon, so don't add them to character pages or any pages with information not vital to the franchise, because they aren't part of it. That includes putting Fairly Oddparents characters on the Team Neutron page. * We need our polls, so please don't delete them. * Do not put categories for characters on actor pages (e.g. Males, Adults, etc) Poll Which animation style is better? Classic (Jimmy Neutron) New (Planet Sheen) Who's your favorite character? Jimmy Goddard Carl Sheen Cindy Libby Nick Hugh Judy Which is your favorite couple? Jimmy and Cindy Sheen and Libby Carl and Elke Hugh and Judy Goddard and Roxy If there is a new Jimmy Neutron series, should the premiere be about Jimmy and the gang finding Sheen? Yes No Which one of Cindy's outfits do you like best? Movie TV Series Do you want a fourth Jimmy Timmy Power Hour? Yes No Do you want a second season of Planet Sheen? Yes No If you could make any secondary character a main character, who would it be? Brittany Tenelli Betty Quinlan Bolbi Stroganovsky __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Templates Category:Jimmy Neutron Wiki